<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diffrent by Ryewoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891048">Diffrent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryewoke/pseuds/Ryewoke'>Ryewoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Anger, Anorexia, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryewoke/pseuds/Ryewoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes when a group of boys who all have their own battles meet each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae &amp; Kim Yugyeom, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HUNGER</p><p>(MARK)</p><p>I look in the mirror and frown at my reflection. I still look the same I did two months ago. I sigh and pull my shirt on. </p><p>I don't know why I can't lose this weight, I haven't eatin in a good two days yet I still feel fat. </p><p>I hate my reflection. Sometimes I just want to tell it what I feel and think. Yet I know it's just me. I know I am the cause of me being fat. I weighed 138 pounds. I was basically walking calories. </p><p>That's why I vowed that I would lose weight. Even if it killed me.. </p><p>I sigh sadly and walk down stairs. I jump as one of the maids tap on my shoulder.</p><p>"Young master. Your parents have left for their trip to France and won't be back tell the end of the year." She looks at me with sorrow. </p><p>They left again....great..."Mrs.Kim its March. That means they won't be back for nine or so months."</p><p>She nods sadly at me. "Yes young master. I know." I just nod at her as we walk towards the front door. </p><p>"I know it's hard for you. Your parents aren't here much and you have to be raised by your servants." I stop her in the middle of her sentence.</p><p>" No you all raised me. Taught me rights and wrongs. You're more of parents to me than my actual ones." </p><p>She just nods and hugs me. I smile and hug back. Mrs kim, better known as yongsun or as I call her Solar has been my personal maid for 16 out of my 19 years of living</p><p>She has seen me grow up. She was the one to teach me to talk properly, write, draw pretty much anything a mother or father should have done. </p><p>Yet I am afraid to tell her my troubles. She knows I dont eat much but she doesn't know why. Thankfully she doesn't make me eat a whole plate of food... </p><p>If she found out. It would break her heart. Frankly I would rather want her happy then me and my parents.  </p><p>"Have you ate today dear?" My heart stopped and I looked at her. "Yes ma'am" I said lying right to her face. </p><p>She just nodded. I think she knows I'm lying.</p><p>"Okay dear, I heard that the park is open again do you want to go out their today?" </p><p>I smile at her and nod. "Yes ma'am I would love too." She just chuckles and open the  door for me.</p><p>"Go have fun dear. Be back at a reasonable time."</p><p>I smile again and hug her one last time before walking out of the house. </p><p>I make my way to the park smiling as the sun hits my skin. I look around once I get their just to see a sight I never wanted to see.</p><p>"H-hey! Stop that!" I quickly run towards the scean trying to break it up just for me to get punched right in the face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aggression </p><p>(Jaebum)</p><p>It's not that I mean to be so harsh. I can't help it. People just make me mad which causes me to lash out. </p><p>Maybe it's the way I was raised. Well, it's definitely the way I was raised. My parents...well they are a pieces of shit. Both are alcoholics and are not capable of basic human decency.</p><p>I look around my room at the many holes plastered into my wall and the brusises on my cheek from the last fight I got into.</p><p>I find it funny. My life wasn't always full of rage. It just started happening all of the sudden. Very slowly hardly even noticeable. </p><p>It stared getting worse though. <br/>Arguing, rasing my voice, yelling, aggression, shoving, punching walls, then...fighting.</p><p>It's so bad that I've been to juvie... twice.<br/>Yet I still go back to the way it was before. My probation officer always asks me the same question.</p><p>"Why do you get angry so easily Jaebum?" I always answer the same way.</p><p>"I get angry because I'm overwhelmed by the world. I get angry because I'm terrified by how cruel this world can be. I get angry because I know I get out of control. I get overwhelmed, ashamed and filled with doubt and worry. So I lash out on people and things so I dont  have to comprehend the worries in my life."</p><p>I am a good person. I just let anger get the best of me. It just so happens it brings out the worse of me.</p><p>I get snapped out of my train of thoughts my probation officer Mr. Son. </p><p>"JB go out and do something. It's not good to be cooped up in here. We agreed that if we get you your own apartment that you'd be more active."</p><p>I nodded and stood up. Mr. Son or Shownu has been my personal officer for 6 years and he comes around way to often. But he's my best friend so I deal with it. </p><p>"Fine I'll go down to the park." I mumbled and put shoes on.</p><p>"Dont get in another fight!" He screamed as I walked out the door to which I just rolled my eyes. That's like saying dont breathe.</p><p>I pulled a blunt out of my jacket and popped it into my mouth.</p><p>Weed eases tension and also calms me down. Surprisingly Shownu doesn't care but its because it helps me be calm.</p><p>I sit on a swing and look around. I feel my blood boil as I see a few males punch on a male. </p><p>I was just gonna let them be not wanting to  get in trouble but when I heard the boys cries and pleads to stop I decided to intervene.</p><p>"YAH YOU STUPID BITCHES GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM? He's a kid dont you hear his pleas? Leave him alone." </p><p>The boy looks at me with pained eyes and the males just chuckled.</p><p>"Fuck off will you? This doesn't concern you or anyone else."</p><p>"Ah well you see. Violence is kinda my forte. I dont really like when people steal my thing." </p><p>The group of males look at me confused and I just give them a devilish grin. </p><p>"You're fucking insane." I just nod and notice a few other people. I point at the boy on the ground a "girl" quickly helps him up leading him a few feet away to cheek on him.</p><p>I suddenly get punched which just makes me smirk. "Bad Idea..." I said darkly as I throw the next punch leading in a all or nothing brawl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addiction </p><p>(Jackson)</p><p>It was just another day. Wake up, get high, go on with my day. It's a deadly routine that I have come to master.</p><p>Imagine slowly going crazy because your so fucked up on drugs. Yet constantly fight yourself for sobriety.</p><p>Everyone has things their addicted too. Drugs just happen to be mine. Being able to feel free was good at first. But it slowly became worse.</p><p>I look around my living room. Needles, pill bottles, blunts anything you can possibly think that a druggie would have is in their. </p><p>I bitterly laugh at myself thinking about how my life got to this point. I started doing this because I wanted to feel something. I wanted to feel something meaningful but I came to realize something.</p><p>No drugs on this earth can make my life meaningful.</p><p>I shake my head as I remember my mom telling me something before she died. "You're always one decision away from living a totally different life." I can't help but think she new what would happen to me.</p><p>It pains me to think that she died knowing I would become like this. A druggie who refuses to become sober because he doesn't want to except the truth.</p><p>"I'm the only person in the way of my own happiness."</p><p>I sigh and sit on my couch popping a random pill just staring up at my ceiling thinking. "Maybe if I found someone who cared enough they'd help me fight this hell."</p><p>I chuckle and stand up walking outside. It was a warm day and it felt good to have the sun on my skin once more. </p><p>Not being out of my house in over a week really took a tole on me. </p><p>I smile and look at my phone chuckling more at all the people who is wanting shit from me.</p><p>I guess being one of Seouls best dealers has its perks. </p><p>I shake my head shove my phone back into my pants walking the fifteen minutes towards the nearest park. </p><p>As I made it into the park I automatically see a very interesting scene. </p><p>"Of course Mino is in it." I mumbled in disgust. </p><p>I shake my head again as he starts arguing with a male. The male himself was obviously very annoyed. </p><p>I watch with intrest as more people surround the scean. I slowly make my ways toward everyone and see a "girl" help the boy who sadly was getting the shit beat out of him. "Poor kid..."</p><p>I look back at the group just to see the male get punched by mino to which he retaliated. As well as another male who by the way looked very malnourished get socked right in the face as he was trying to stop everything.</p><p>I sigh and quickly catch the male as he fell and kicked the man who punched him right in his baby makers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dysphoria </p><p>(Jinyoung)</p><p>I let out an uncomfortable whine as I look in the mirror. </p><p>It sucked being me. Truly sucks.</p><p>Being a male trapped in a women's body isn't something people go through every day. </p><p>Yet hear I'm am. Whining as I hold onto these boulders attached to my body. Which by the way weigh like 20 pounds.</p><p>I feel like banging my head on my wall. But I just put my clothes on and go about my day.</p><p>I walk down stairs with a sour look on my face.</p><p>"Jinjoo! Come and sit with me for a moment." I groan at the use of my birth name.</p><p>"Yes mom." I say and make my way towards the living room sitting on the couch.</p><p>"Yes ma'am?" I ask looking at her. "Your dad and I are going to JeJu island for a few weeks to visit grandma. We just want to make sure that you'll be okay alone."</p><p>I chuckle at her and nod. "Yes mom I'll be okay." she just smiled and kissed my cheek. "Good we are leaving later this afternoon."</p><p>I nodded again and hugged her. "Okay mom. I will say goodbye now as I won't be back until this evening." </p><p>She just nodded and waved good bye as I walked out and towards the park behind my house.</p><p>I whined again and pulled my stupid skirt down. "Fucking hell. Why does these things have to be so damn short?"</p><p>I was contemplating commenting larceny as I looked at all the males with comfortable pants on. "Would I go to jail for stealing pants off of a human being?"</p><p>I got pulled out of my criminal like thoughts as I looked at this massive fight. </p><p>"Gosh people need to stop with this shit." I make my way towards the group just to watch a tall male with a nose piercing point to a boy. </p><p>I sigh and quickly help him and walk him a few feet away sitting down on the grass just for him to fall into my lap. </p><p>I awkwardly run my fingers through his hair not sure what I can do at the moment. I mean I could take him to the hospital but that's a good ten miles and I'm in a skirt and.... bad idea. </p><p>I jump slightly as another male sits by me just for someone to carry another male to us and drop him in his lap. "Take care of him."</p><p>He looked surprised at first but he quickly rubbed his head and whispered softly. "Everything will be okay." </p><p>I smile at him and look back at the male in my lap. He looks young maybe 15 or 16. </p><p>He had bruises littering his skin which really made me upset. Every little move he made made him whimper in pain and discomfort.</p><p>"Hey dont move. You'll be okay. Just wait a moment okay.. Everything will be okay soon." </p><p>I knew what happened to him by the way his clothes were all tattered and the hand prints that were on his waist. </p><p>I felt my heart shatter at the words he said to me. </p><p>"Hurts....everything hurts.." I sigh and hold him closer looking over at the male next me a look of sympathy and anger on his face.</p><p>I look back at the male and wipe the tears from his eyes. "He's just a kid...this isn't fair."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emotions and scars</p><p>(Youngjae)</p><p>I looked over at my best friend Nayeon . I knew she was upset because of me. She has been worried lately.</p><p>"Jae talk to noona, tell me what's going on." I let tears form in my eyes and looked at my hand that she has in her own. </p><p>I wasn't sure what exactly to tell her.. she thought i was getting better but that's not the case anymore.</p><p>"The demons are back, and stronger then before. They are looking for a fight and this time I might just let them when. Because if this is how my life is gonna be, I dont want it anymore." I let my tears poor out of my eyes and put my head down.</p><p>"Its not worth it noona. I'm not worth it anymore. I wasn't built like this over night. I wasn't always weak and broken. This is experience, this is pain. Pure pain. Pain that I experienced over time which is slowly engulfing me.</p><p>I let a sob escape my mouth as I bury my head in her chest. "I dont wanna keep feeling like this noona. I'm at the point where I'm done. I cried, I fought, I tried, but everything is still crashing down."</p><p>Nayeon calmly runned her hand through my hair. "I know your tired jae. I know its hard for you to keep strong and happy."</p><p>All I could do was nod and sob into her chest. I felt so numb. </p><p>"Jae just promise me you won't hurt yourself again." </p><p>I looked up at her with a guilt expression. "Jae you didn't..." She said softly as she grabbed his hand again. </p><p>"I'm sorry noona...." I said softly looking down. </p><p>"Show me." She said standing up. "Noona...I don-" "Now youngjae....show noona so i can help you. </p><p>I let a pout fall on my lip and I pulled up my shirt selves and pulled down my pants slightly to show my thighs. </p><p>"Oh baby bear....these are worse than I ever seen..." She sighed and guided me to the bathroom sitting me on the toilet seat as she got some antibiotics so she could doctor my wounds.</p><p>"I'm sorry noona." I said as I played with the edge of my shirt. "Shh baby bear..." she said as she wrapped my thighs and arms. </p><p>"I can't say I forgive you because I need you to forgive yourself first. I know you don't so therefore I won't forgive you yet."</p><p>I nodded my head and looked down again understanding exactly what she is saying. </p><p>"Yes noona I understand..." she smiles and nods helping me off the counter and walking with me towards the living room. </p><p>"You know what I think would help? Going to the park. Why don't you go get into something more comfortable and then we can go."</p><p>I nodded and walked to my room quickly changing into a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I was gonna wear a long sleeve but it was hot outside and sweat hurts when in contact with cuts. </p><p>Nayeon smiled at me and we quickly made our way towards the park. </p><p>I let my hand fall into hers as we arrived. I didn't feel safe when alone so I kept close to her. </p><p>"YAH YOU STUPID BITCHES! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I jumped as I heard a yell. I looked towards the source of the noise and seen a group of males beating up someone.</p><p>One by one more males came to help the male who was getting the day lights beat out of him. </p><p>I looked over at Nayeon and back at the male before I quickly ran over their. </p><p>Luckily the boy got helped and lead to safety to which I quickly went towards him.  </p><p>The situation was obviously being handled as three or so males where currently in a huge ass fight.</p><p>Suprising one of the males walked over with a small boy in his arms and put him in my lap. "Please help him." He said softly running back to the fight.</p><p>I looked down at the male and pat his head. "You will be fine. Everything will be fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Restless </p><p>(BamBam)</p><p>My day starts backwards. I wake up tired and go to be awake. </p><p>It was funny really. My night, I laid in bed tossing and turning but again my mind wouldn't stop running. </p><p>All I could do was think. Think about literally any possible thing going on. Friends, family, school, politics, problems, literally anything. It was okay at first but soon my thoughts went darker. To which the horror of my past kept me up all night.</p><p>For hours I was stuck thinking about the past. Thinking about the people who walked out, dissapeared, died and changed me for the worse. </p><p>I sighed and got up out of my bed and walked to my kitchen to make coffee as well as get a monster. </p><p>It was something I got used to. I was lucky if I got 3 hours of sleep at night. </p><p>I popped open the monster chugging it just to see that my coffee is done. </p><p>I yawn a little and take a sip of my coffee feeling better now that I have more energy.</p><p>I make my way back to my room putting on a random outfit. Suprising I don't look to bad today yet I can tell that the dark under eye bags were slightly more noticeable. </p><p>I shrug at my thought and make my way outside deciding to take a walk to the park. </p><p>I automatically regret my decision. </p><p>I see two males going all out beating the shit out of these random dude and a group of four persons on a patch of grass.</p><p>I noticed that the two who have males in their lap staring at the other two who are in the fight with worry.</p><p>I sigh and walk towards the fight. I pull off the two males who pumled the males to the ground.</p><p>"Thier down. They obviously won't get back up let it be." I mumbled as I force them towards the four who are sat a few feet away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brusises </p><p>(Yugyeom)</p><p>"You're a worthless peice of shit Yugyeom. I wish I never fucking had you. You're a waist of space and my money." </p><p>I let my tears roll freely down my face. The words my mother was saying to be hurt. It hurt really bad. But I know she's right.</p><p>It's my fault. It's always my fault. </p><p>I flinch as she shoves me. "You're lucky your father is at work fag." She says as she slaps my across my already bruised face.</p><p>I whince at the pain and look up at my mom. "Get the fuck out of my house Yugyeom. Dont you think about coming back for a while." </p><p>I whimper and try to stand up just for her to grab me harshly by the throat and throw me out of the house.</p><p>I scream loudly at the pain and look at the door. "What did I do to deserve this?" I said brokenly as I stand up stumbling towards the local park which no one is at as its early in the morning. </p><p>As I was walking I noticed a group of males following me which made me feel uneasy.</p><p>I picked up my pace making it into the park where I thought I'd be safe. </p><p>Obviously not</p><p>I whimper as I feel someone touch my side. "Don't touch me.." I said quietly.</p><p>"Now why would I not? Your so pretty...and you have such an amazing body." The man said as he grabbed my waist and kissed my neck. The other males who were with him chuckling in the back.</p><p>"Please don't....I don't like this feeling." I said letting tears fall from my eyes.</p><p>"But you're so tempting...your high waisted jeans and crop top. It makes you look.....fuckable." the male said biting my neck leaving marks all over my neck and collar bones. </p><p>At this point I was paralyzed in fear. I didn't know what to do so I stayed still knowing if I dont fight it, it will be over quicker.</p><p>I let a sob out as I felt his hand go into my pants which caused him to cover my mouth.</p><p>I whimper even more as he pulls down my pants. His hands roaming all over my lower body and he throws me to the ground yanking down my panties. </p><p>I sob louder which again cause him to cover my mouth. I scream as he pushes into me. </p><p>The pain was unbearable. Every thrust was ripping me slowly. I felt myself slowly going towards unconsciousness when he finally stops and puts my clothes back on me.</p><p>I thought he was gonna leave but to my dismay he just started to beat me.</p><p>All I could to was lay their and take it. It's not like I could move.</p><p>"YAH YOU STUPID BITCHES GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I whimper at the loudness slowly falling in and out of consciousness. </p><p>I suddenly feel someone pick me up and take me a few feet away from the sceen.</p><p>I whimper and lay in their lap looking up at them.  I could see them talking to me but I couldn't hear anything. </p><p>I knew they understood what happened to me by the look that was on their face.</p><p>"Hurts...everything hurt." I whimpered out which just lead them to hug me tigher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bambam finally got the two males away from the fight. The thai male sighed as he and the other two walked towards the four on the ground.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Jaebum said softly crouching infront of Yugyeom.</p><p>Jinjoo or Jinyoung which is the name he prefers to be called shakes his head no.</p><p>The males sigh and look at the broken male on Jinyoungs lap.</p><p>"He's in so much pain..." Jinyoung mumbles softly running his hand through the males hair. </p><p>"I feel dirty...so so dirty." Yugyeom said looking at Jaebum with sad eyes.</p><p>Jaebum wasn't sure what to say. I mean the boy got raped. </p><p>"Let's take him to the hospital." BamBam said trying to think logically to which the small boy yelled out a loud no.</p><p>"No please. Dont wanna go. Dont make me..." Yugyeom cried out hiding his face in Jinyoungs chest. </p><p>"Okay, we won't make you go. But we need to take you somewhere safe." Jaebum said softly carefully taking the fragile boy from Jinyoungs lap. </p><p>"Follow me. I'll lead you to my house." Mark said softly holding onto Youngjaes hand making both Male feel safe.</p><p>The five males nod and follow the small male to his large house.</p><p>"Young master are you- Oh my God! What happened!" Solar said frantically ushering everyone in as she seen Yugyeom.</p><p>"Its a long story." Jackson said looking at Yugyeom. "What matters right now though is getting him to feel better and help him feel less dirty." </p><p>The other five males nods and Jaebum lays Yugyeom on the sofa. </p><p>"First thing first....we need to get him out of those clothes..."</p><p>"NOT IT!" All but one boy says. The five boys looks over at Jinyoung who was staring at the boy with worry.</p><p>Jinyoung felt the stares and looked over at the males. "What?" He said in confusion.</p><p>"But...how can a girl-" before Jackson can finish his sentence he was hit over the head.</p><p>"First off...I might look like a girl, but I am a boy. I identify as a male. So do not call me a girl." Jinyoung said with a glare.</p><p>Jackson just raised his hands surrendering . "Sorry dude." </p><p>Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and looked at mark. "Get him some clothes and show me towards a bathroom." </p><p>Mark nods and waits for the male to pick Yugyeom up. "I'll go get him cleaned...sense y'all are a bunch of pussys."</p><p>The males just rolled thier eyes and looked at each other deciding they should try to get to know one another.</p><p>Jinyoung was careful with the fragile boy when he got him into the bathroom. </p><p>"I know your scared. But I need to help you. " </p><p>Jinyoung sighed as mark gave him clothes. "Will you stay in here?" Jinyoung asked the skinny male. </p><p>"Of course." Mark said softly.</p><p>"My name is mark." "Jinyoung." </p><p>The two males smiled at each other. "I'm not sure how to get him washed..." Jinyoung said softly.</p><p>Mark looked at the boy. "Well...one person can stand him up the other can wash? I don't think it's a good idea to sit him in the tub..." </p><p>Jinyoung noded agreeing with the idea. "I'll keep him standing you wash him.."</p><p>The two agreed and Jinyoung hopped into the tub standing the boy up.</p><p>"How are we gonna get his clothes off...I dont wanna scare him....</p><p>"Let's put him in a pair of shorts....its the easiest way without scaring him.."</p><p>"Okay but how the hell do we do that with out scaring him stupid..." </p><p>Mark blushed and noded. "Oh yeah..."</p><p>"We just gotta do what we gotta do I guess." Mark said seriously as he stared at Jinyoung.</p><p>Jinyoung rolled his eyes and carefully undressed the male.</p><p>"I swear I'm going to hell. My momma wont appreciate me seeing a males naked body."</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes this time and turned the shower on. </p><p>The American male got a soft wash clothe and put soap on it so he can carefully was the small boys body.</p><p>"Let's do this quickly." Jinyoung said in a annoyed tone as he is getting all wet and soapy.</p><p>After a good five or so minutes the Male was clean and mark quickly got him dressed as well as getting Jinyoung a new set of clothes. </p><p>"Let's lay him down to sleep...he must be exhausted." Mark said leading Jinyoung to his room </p><p>Jinyoung nods and carries the male to Mark's room laying him on the bed.</p><p>"He"ll never be the same...." Jinyoung said softly running his hand threw Yugyeoms balck were hair.</p><p>"True...but hopefully he will be okay.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>